December 2017
Angry's horror movies November 20 - 30 Angry decided to copy Nigel's horror movies and posted these... things. the spam pages in late November - early December Anani moved to the wiki from Flylikeabird and continuesly edited pages and made spam pages. she tried to get away with it, reasoning that they were "Aout flab3", even though it was only the titles that were. they were often just copies from other pages. she also tried to get Dapplefrost to take down the RP pages, claiming that they werent "about flab3". Nigel told her : those were old pages created back in 2011- 13, and are kind of about flylikebird 3 for they were made by "roleplayers" who frequently played flab3. i think any pages that are about flab3, yes even the roleplay pages, should be left on the wiki. dapple, you can decide what to do with the "clan" pages, i'd just leave them because they are about stuff that happen on flab3. maybe just update them stating when the clans were on flab3, and that there no longer there? idk. :/ '' users are not "Random content". if they were then you could be concidered that too and can go and get off this wiki :) dapplefrost is not random content, and her page is not either, she was a player that was well known on flylikeabird 3. random content is duplicated pages and random pages that have nothing on them, aka the kind of stuff that you made. and, if you go "doing what you want" you will get banned. '''she answered:' oh, so my pages get deleted all the time but that doesnt? shes saying "I would highly suggest you keep pages strictly about Fly Like a Bird 3 and not random content. Otherwise, it will be removed for clogging up our wikia." but she doesnt come on here or flylikeabird3 besides to delete everything and be a bitch, cant you just fire her or something? btw, im not going anywhere so get used to it ;) i made a page about flylikeabird3, are you gonna delete that too? whats wrong, cant handle it? ive got 3 words for that... DEAL. WITH. IT. so Nigel went to his good old friend Sannse, but she told him that dapple was the one to deal with Anani, not her. (lazy......) also, this. Ice asked what It was so nigel told him "be happy you didn't see the first one". _December 6 (warning, incredibly foul language. ''') more swan hate. What Kingslayer said to angryswan(edited by kingslayer): '''SIT THE FUCK DOWN! DO I HAVE TO TIE YOU TO THE BED?! MOVE AGAIN AND YOU'LL BE DEAD! *SLAPS* DID YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?! WANT TO FEEL ME SHOVE MY PEE-PEE IN YOUR BOOTY HOLE? STOP CRYING OR I'LL BEAT YOU WITH A POLE! YOU'LL DRINK MY CUM IN A BOWL WITH A HOLE IN THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD WHILE I RAPE YOU DEAD MAKING YOUR ASS RED! REMEMBER THAT DAY YOU TRIED TO RUN AWAY AND ALL YOU COULD SAY WAS "AAAAAHHHH!!!", YOU EVER TRY TO DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL SNAP YOUR NECK AND MAKE YOUR BODY A WRECK BEFORE I LAY YOU OUT ON THE DECK! YEAH, ROT YOU FILTHY SLUT! HAHA! SHUT UP! NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU SCREAMING! NOW I GOTTA CHOKE YOU, MAYBE I SHOULD POKE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT MOVING! ''' '''I'LL RAPE YOU!!! EW YOU GOT CUM ON YOUR FACE, GIVE ME SOME SPACE CAUSE I DONT WANT SPERM ALL OVER THE PLACE AND I HAVE TO CLEAN UP THE FLOOR AFTER SOME NASTY WHORE WHO THINKS THEY CAN JUST WALK OUT THE FUCKING DOOR, OH WHATS THAT MATTER, YOU WANT SOME MORE?! TOO BAD, ILL SLIT YOUR THROAT AND HANG YOU UP BY YOUR COAT! I'LL RAPE YOU!!! YOU DONT WANNA PISS ME OFF, THE LAST THING YOU'LL EVER DO IS COUGH *CHOKING NOISE* AWW WAS I TOO HARD ON YOU? STOP CRYING! CAUSE IN A FEW MINUTES YOU'LL BE DYING, I DONT KNOW WHY YOU'RE EVEN TRYING SO STOP LYING CAUSE I'M NOT BUYING IT! YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY OR SEE THE SUNLIGHT OF DAY CAUSE NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY ' '*PULLS OUT KNIFE* *SCREAMING AND BLOOD SPLATTERING* *SILENCE* I'LL RAPE YOU!!! Nigel commented : well someone has too much time on their hands... this..... and this.... the 7.. "Nigel's wife" this was on the wiki this morning..... "FUCK YOU DINGTRAP! FUCK YOU! ONCE UPON A TIME NIGEL HAD A WIFE AND SOMEONE PICKED UP A KNIFE AND ENDED HER LIFE (HAHA SLUT!) ''' '''AND NOW HE'S LOSING HIS MIND TRYING TO FIND HER, SHE'S LOCKED IN MY BASEMENT, YOU CANT HIDE! MAYBE SHE DIDN'T KNOW HER HUSBAND WAS CHEATING ON HER WITH A GUY, MAYBE NOT IF SHE KNEW SHE WAS GONNA DIE, NO POINT TRYING TO LIE, WHAT WAS HIS NAME AGAIN? OH, IT WAS "KAI"! THEN SHE FOUND OUT AND HE HAD TO TELL HER NO, TRYING TO COVER UP THAT SHE WAS JUST A HOE, AND THAT HE RAPED 3 GUYS IN A ROW, JUST SO SHE CAN KEEP SUCKING ON HIS TOE! WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE HOE, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS CRYING? COULDN'T YOU TELL THE WHOLE TIME HE WAS LYING? DIE IF YOU WANT CAUSE NO ONE'S GONNA CARE, I WAS ONLY PLAYING FAIR! WAIT.. EW THERE'S HAIR DOWN THERE! SPRINGTRAP IF YOU DONT SUCK MY DING-FLAP YOU'LL GET ANOTHER SLAP NOW GO TAKE A LITTLE NAP WHILE I RAPE YOU IN THE BUTT!" ice changed it to this.. "FUCK YOU ANGRY! FUCK YOU! ONCE UPON A TIME ANGRY HAD A HUSBAND AND SOMEONE PICKED UP A KNIFE AND ENDED HIS LIFE (HAHA CUNT!) ''' '''AND NOW HE'S LOSING HIS MIND TRYING TO FIND HIM, HE'S LOCKED IN MY BASEMENT, YOU CANT HIDE! MAYBE HE DIDN'T KNOW HIS HUSBAND WAS CHEATING ON HIM WITH A GUY, MAYBE NOT IF HE KNEW HE WAS GONNA DIE, NO POINT TRYING TO LIE, WHAT WAS HIS NAME AGAIN? OH, IT WAS YOUR DAD! THEN HE FOUND OUT AND HE HAD TO TELL HIM NO, TRYING TO COVER UP THAT HE WAS JUST A HOE, AND THAT HE RAPED 3 GUYS IN A ROW, JUST SO HE CAN KEEP SUCKING ON HIS TOE! WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE HOE, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS CRYING? COULDN'T YOU TELL THE WHOLE TIME HE WAS LYING? DIE IF YOU WANT CAUSE NO ONE'S GONNA CARE, I WAS ONLY PLAYING FAIR! WAIT.. EW THERE'S HAIR DOWN THERE! ANGRY IF YOU DON'T SUCK MY DING-FLAP YOU'LL GET ANOTHER SLAP NOW GO TAKE A LITTLE NAP WHILE I RAPE YOU IN THE BUTT!- AND IT WILL HURT." it was changed to this... by kingslayer. this was also added.... Anani hate Darkknight does not like Anani.